


locked door

by hannarin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Gen, Heartache, M/M, Overthinking, Pining, kiyoko and tanaka are kinda there, light au energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannarin/pseuds/hannarin
Summary: What would he say when they meet again?(inspired using lyrics from "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 6
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics





	locked door

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is an AU where the first years (Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi) used to go to go to Date Tech instead of Karasuno. Also, Date Tech played Karasuno at Nationals during Suga and Daichi's 3rd year.
> 
> Please enjoy your serving of pining and heartache with a side of angst.
> 
> \- Millei

**_Hey there, Delilah_ **

It’s been a long time since Suga’s seen him. Words left unspoken, feelings left untouched. One last set, a spike, and the ever-resounding block from the blonde kid with the broken fingers. The whistle signaled the end. An overwhelming burden, some unwanted thoughts, and suddenly Suga’s graduated. There goes Kiyoko, Asahi. There goes Daichi. What would he say when they meet again?

‘Hey there.’

The simple mark of two strangers who used to know each other, familiar enough to be casual, far enough apart to be polite. Maybe he fell for the wrong person all those years ago, but that doesn’t change the way he feels.

**_I've got so much left to say_ **

An accepted stamp, a rejected stamp, and the shadow of a goodbye as he sleeps through the train. If only never saying goodbye meant they stayed close. If he concentrates hard enough, maybe he can still feel the faint whisper of an ‘over here’ tingling against his hands. He should’ve told him a long time ago. Time has passed. Irrelevant. Irrelevant. Irrelevant. Irrelevant. This was a mistake. He was a mistake. Daichi was a mistake. Too much and too little at the same time, Far too close for friendship, too distant for something more. A clean split with no last words, a hope of no lingering pain. But that was a lie. Everyday Suga lies awake, thinking about what could’ve been. Kiyoko says he should explain. He’s scared. It feels better running away than to face your actions. Yet, it doesn’t.

**_If every simple song I wrote to you_ **

Maybe he will meet him again. A polite hello and some small talk. What could he explain?

‘Daichi, I’ve loved you for the last 7 years and ran away like a coward.'

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He’s so incredibly stupid. There isn’t even a guarantee that Daichi loves him back. Loved him back. They aren’t like Kiyoko or Tanaka. 

Where Tanaka is strong, Suga is weak.

Where Tanaka tells Kiyoko over and over that he loves her, Suga represses it all, over and over.

 **_Would take your breath away_ ** _  
_

He shouldn’t have always been there. He wouldn’t be here now, numb with heartbreak, at his friend's wedding, having to face the man of his past. He should’ve accepted the invitation to Date Tech, trained with the little sprout he remembers so well, the beanpole boy. If he faced off against Daichi at nationals, at least he wouldn’t have been attached to him. Daichi would only be an enemy he aimed to defeat. No friendships, no bonds, no experiences. He was simply a waste of Daichi’s time, someone who never paid back all the effort, someone who ran away when he most needed it.

**_I'd write it all_**

What would’ve happened if he didn’t miss the train? A final goodbye, some closure, maybe the start of something more? No. Not the start of something more. Wishful thinking. But the remnants of a relationship with his friend. Perhaps it wouldn’t have turned into the remnants of what once was. He talks to Asahi and he talks to Kiyoko. Not Daichi. Even if they talked, would Daichi have fallen for him too? He can’t imagine that. The ghosts of a tender kiss, a hand in his hair. That’s all they are. Ghosts, not reality.

**_Even more in love with me, you'd fall_ **

There’s a knock on his door, probably Tanaka letting him know it's almost ready. Suga straightens out his shirt collar, buttons up the last of his suit. Hopefully it’ll be over soon. The less he sees of Daichi, the better he’ll be. Because Suga has fallen for him once, and he’ll continue to fall for him over and over again, treating his heart to a flurry of pain. He reaches for the lock and opens the door with a light smile. It'll pass soon.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Tana-”

**_We'd have it all_**

“Hey Suga. It’s been a while, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was good? Yeah that's it. I might have another one based off of another section of the song but we'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
